


Bad behavior

by StuckInABallpit



Category: All Time Low (Band), The Maine (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, High School, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInABallpit/pseuds/StuckInABallpit
Summary: His lips and bad behavior.





	Bad behavior

John sighed as he opened his locker and retrieved his things. English, his least favorite subject happened to be his first class of the day. Great. Just fuckin' fantastic.

John didn't exactly like high school. It wasn't that he was bad in school, he just couldn't stand the other students and he absolutely despised most of the teachers. He couldn't stand sitting still hours on end, having to listen to whatever bullshit the teacher was talking about. He often acted up in classes, but somehow he was still getting decent grades, which was somewhat surprising, not that he was complaining.

He started making his way to the classroom, not hurrying even though he knew class had already started. His footsteps echoed through the now empty hallway.

"'Sup." he mumbled as he strolled into the classroom and sat down at his usual spot in the front. He laid his head down on the table, planning on sleeping through the class.

"Care to explain why you're late?"

That was not a voice John recognized. He looked up and squinted his eyes, adjusting to the light in the room. The man sitting at the front was absolutely beautiful. It was a man in his early twenties with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white button up, and since John couldn't see what he was wearing on his bottom half, he could only assume that he had a great ass.

"Well, fuck me." John mumbled, straighening himself up a bit.

"I'd rather not, actually. Can you at least tell me your name?" The brown haired man started to look quite annoyed.

"John Cornelius O'Callaghan. The fifth. Who the fuck are you?" He asked, satisfied with his question.

"Well, John Cornelius O'Callaghan the fifth, my name is Alex Gaskarth, and I'm your new english teacher." The older man smiled and didn't seem to mind the swear words John had used.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" John muttered. He couldn't help but get a little flustered in front of the teacher. He didn't exactly like the thought of having a crush on a teacher, but this man was just so gorgeous.

"I'm afraid I'm not. Anyway, since I don't know you guys very well I thought we'd introduce ourselves to each other. As you know, I'm Alex Gaskarth, but please call me Alex. I'm twenty four years old, and this is my first job as a teacher. Please don't hesitate to ask any questions."

Twenty four, John thought to himself. Not too bad. Only six years older than himself.

The rest of the class introduced themselves, then it was Johns turn. "John O'Callaghan, eighteen, my hobby is hooking up with people in school bathrooms, i guess. Are you single?" He flashed the older man a confident smile.  
"Dude, quit being so fucking gay!" a boy shouted from across the room.  
"That's not what your mom said last night." John retaliated, laughing slightly.

The rest of the class snickered. John was known for being a bit of a whore, but people still liked him, so he didn't mind that much.

Alex laughed. "Everyone has different hobbies, i guess. And yes, I'm single, not that that matters to any of you, though." A few of the girls in the room let out dissapointed sighs and he laughed again. He had a nice laugh.

"You guys are studying Fahrenheit 451, right?" Alex questioned and the class hummed in agreement. "Good. I'll assume I can trust you to continue with that while I go get a coffee, yeah?" Mumbles of "Yes" were heard throughout the room and Alex looked satisfied. The teacher stood up and walked out the door. 

John couldn't help but notice that yes, Alex really did have a nice ass. And a nice face. And a nice body. He probsbly had a nice dick t- Fuck. He was infatuated and he hadn't even known this man for fifteen minutes.

His thoughts were intruded by Alex walking into the room again, a cup of piping hot coffee in his hand. He sat down at his desk and looked around the room. The two suddenly made eye contact and John realized he'd been staring.

Alex took a sip of his coffee, smiled mischievously at John and put the cup down. He snorted quietly and mouthed one short sentence.

"Like what you're seeing?"

If John wasn't already sporting a semi, he was now. He knew it was probably a joke, and that Alex probably didn't like him back, but he couldn't help the bubbling feeling he got in his stomach as they made eye contact. He looked down and blushed for a split second, then looked up again, right into Alex's eyes.

"Fuck yeah, Mr Gaskarth, I really do actually." he said loudly so that the whole class could hear. He knew this was probably a bad idea, but the thought of angry sex with the older man seemed very inviting, and he figured that the best way to achieve this would be to piss him off. He ignored the confused looks the class gave him and continued to look straight at his teacher, who, to Johns pleasure was now blushing and looked greatly troubled. It wasn't enough for him though, and he decided to play with Alex's feelings even more.

"Alex?"

"Mhmm?" Alex didn't look up from his desk.

"May I go to the toilet?" John asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Sure."

John got up, and slowly started to make his way toward the exit. When he passed Alex, he made sure to lightly brush himself against the older man and sway his hips a little more than usual. He was sure he could hear Alex choking on his coffee as he walked out the door.

He didn't actually have to pee. The real reason he had to go to the bathroom was that sitting in the same room as an incredibly hot man was going to give him some, uh, problems that he had to sort out.

\- 

John finished himself off with a low moan and wiped himself off with a paper towel. He proceeded to walk out of the bathroom and back to class.

"What took you so long?" Alex asked, as John walked into the room, annoyance clear in his voice. 

"Oh, had to jerk off." John replied sweetly. "Your fault, actually." Alex's face went red as the whole classroom erupted in giggles. The yeacher looked down at his lap, feeling angry and embarrassed about the situation.

"Sit down, I don't want to hear another word from you." Alex growled, a sound that made Johns stomach twist.  
-

The class was finally over and John started gathering his things and getting ready to go to his next class, but just as he was about to leave, Alex stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to have a talk." he said sternly. "Please sit."

John did as he was told and tapped his slender fingers against the desk while he waited for the other students to leave.

After a minute of awkward silence, Alex finally spoke. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but it's not working. You embarrassed me in front of the whole class on my first day." Alex was now pacing around the room, clearly upset.

John blinked at him and thought for a second. "You know, I think it is working though, seeing how sexually frustrated you are."

"John, that really isn't an appropriate thing to say to your teacher." Alex exclaimed, his eyes widening. "I really want to give you a chance but i might have to report you if you keep doing shi- I mean- uh, stuff like this." he continued, running his long fingers through his hair. Alex was almost shouting now, and John felt a little bad about how the stressed out he looked.

Suddenly, John stood up from where he had been sitting. He moved closer and closer to Alex until the teacher had his back pressed up against the whiteboard. 

"Oh, please, Mr Gaskarth. I know you want this just as much as I do."

Alex just stared at John in disbelief. Slowly, John took Alex's warm hand and placed it over his growing bulge. He was already getting hard again. Alex's breath hitched and he closed his eyes, but he still didn't say a word.

"Can't you feel how hard I am for you, hm?" John mumbled into his ear. "I wasn't lying before, I really did go to the bathroom to jerk off, I thought of you the whole time. I get so hard just by thinking of you, fucking me on your desk, hard and fast-"

He was interrupted as Alex changed their positions and pinned him against the whiteboard by his wrists. John couldn't help but smile a little.

The brunet leaned in close, so close that their faces were only centimeters apart. "You've been bad. So bad. If you suck me off with that pretty little mouth, I promise i'll fuck you right on this desk, just how you want it." John smiled again.

"Of course, Mr Gaskarth."

Alex groaned and felt himself grow harder in his jeans. He loved being called that.

John motioned for Alex to sit down as he made sure that the door was locked. "You don't have any classes soon, right?" Alex just shaked his head. John did have geography soon, but blowing his teacher was definitely more important.

"You better be clean." John muttered as he sank to his knees in front of his teacher. He pulled off the elders black skinny jeans and boxers and tossed them on the floor. He stared att Alex's length for a moment, impressed with the size of the dick in front of him.

Alex groaned and gripped the younger boys blond hair. "Stop staring at my dick and get on with it, whore."

John glared at him for a moment, as if to say that they'd do this at his pace or not at all, but he slowly brought his mouth to the tip of the dick, keeping his hands on Alex's thighs. Alex let out a low moan as John licked the underside of his dick and then taking it in his mouth. He closed his eyed and slowly started to bob his head, getting used to the feeling.

John was practically deep throating the teacher now, choking slightly each time the cock hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck, your mouth.. Perfect." Alex moaned loudly. He took a handful of Johns hair and started bucking his hips up, fucking the younger boys mouth. "Ah, shit- you're so good at this, baby." John just hummed and smiled around Alex's length, loving how he was the one making Alex produce these sounds.

John brought one hand up to fondle the older mans balls, moaning as this made Alex buck his hips up even harder. John loved blowjobs, both giving and receiving, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't good at the giving part, since he'd had more than enough practice.

John let out a dissapointed moan as Alex pulled him off his dick by his hair.

"Need to fuck you before I cum, get up, whore."

He let out a surprised yelp as Alex pulled him up from where he was kneeling, and pushed him so his chest was on the wooden desk. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now, just like you wanted me to, right here on this desk. I'm gonna make you scream my name as you cum." Alex snarled into Johns ear. "But you don't cum until I say so." he added, softly grinding his hips against his ass.

He then proceeded to take off the younger boys jeans and boxers, leaving him in only the white t-shirt he was wearing. 

John supported himself on his elbows, running his hand through his blond locks as he waited for Alex to make his next move.

Suddenly, two fingers were pushed into his mouth and John knew just what to do. He sucked on the fingers, making sure to cover every surface with spit, knowing full well that they didn't have any lube. The fingers were removed from his mouth, dripping with saliva. A second later they were pressed against his tight hole and he moaned happily, rutting his hips into the table, desperately needing some friction. 

Alex scissored his fingers, painfully slow, missing Johns prostate on purpose each time as a punishment for the previous teasing.

John looked over his shoulder and shot the older man a frustrated glare. "Fucking get on with it!" he whined. Just as the words left his mouth, Alex pressed his fingers against his prostate.

"What did you say?" Alex teased, rubbing small, dirty circles, his fingers not once leaving the spot that drove John crazy.

At this point, John was shaking with pleasure, biting on his forearm to stay silent. His dick was aching, and he needed Alex to fuck him, now. For just a second, Alex's fingers left his prostate, but then they were back, and John threw his head back and he couldn't contain the moan that slipped past his lips.

"Don't be impatient, slut."

Alex quickly pulled out his fingers, and Johns body relaxed for a second, until Alex's hard, leaking dick was suddenly pressed against his hole.

"Ready?" 

John just nodded furiously. He needed this so bad.

Alex slowly pushed the tip in, sliding it in and out a few times before pushing in completely. He stayed there for a minute, letting John get used to it, and then bottomed out. His right hand was gripping the fabric of Johns shirt tightly, letting the other one rest on his ass, softly kneading it, occasionally slapping it as he began to fuck him, hard.

"Fuck, baby, so tight." Alex moaned as John clenched around him. Neither of them had had sex in a few months, and the feeling was definitely overwhelming for both of them.

The room was now filled with the sound of soft moans and skin slapping against skin. John loved those sounds, the sounds of sex, more than anything.

"Wait, stop."

Alex stopped and gave John a confused look.

"Sit." John pointed at the chair and Alex sat down. John got off the desk and sat down in his teachers lap so that he was straddling him.

"Gonna make you feel so good now." He whispered as he lifted himself up and slowly lowered himself onto Alex's dick. He started bouncing on the older mans dick, letting out a tiny "ah" each time.

"Fuck, Mr Gaskarth, your cock feels so good inside me." he praised. Without hesitating, he pressed his lips against Alex's, licking gently at his bottom lip. God, his lips. They were so soft snd felt so good against his own. It took a few seconds for Alex to respond, but then he started to kiss back feverishly, as best as he could with John still bouncing in his lap.

Alex then pressed his fingers into Johns hips, surely leaving small bruises, and forced him down, rolling his hips upwards into the bottom. He did this over and over again, not letting John doing any of the work. John really seemed to enjoy this, as his moans got progressively louder and louder. Their lips joined in another heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance.

John pulled away, making Alex slow down his movements a little. "I need to cum, please, Mr Gaskarth. Please touch me." 

Alex reached in between them and wrapped his hand around Johns rock hard, leaking dick, still using his left hand to force him down onto his own. He started jerking John off at a slow pace, just to annoy him.

"Remember, you don't cum until i tell you to." he reminded John. John nodded and rested his head on top of Alex's shoulder, trying to ignore the burning heat building up in his lower stomach. He needed to cum so badly, but he didn't want to dissapoint his teacher. Even though John came off as cocky and confident, he really got off on being submissive in bed.

"Please, Mr Gaskarth. Please let me cum. I need it so bad- fuck!" he babbled, his eyes rolling back, tears threatening to come out.

"Cum for me, baby."

John came, a scream of "Alex!" eacaping his lips, waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Alex came inside John shortly after, biting down on Johns shoulder to supress the moan threatening to come out of his mouth.

John stayed in his teachers lap for a minute, panting heavily. He then lifted himself off of Alex's softening dick, putting on his clothes again, not bothering to clean up the cum dripping out of his ass.

He started to walk out of the classroom without another word.

"Hey John?"

He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You have cum on your shirt."

"See you tomorrow, Mr Gaskarth."


End file.
